God, Oh God I Need Some
by evgrrl09
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Callie Torres are happily together, but something's been missing for a little while. Takes place before the epilogue of my story 'A Time For Lovers'. Lots of innuendos, no smut.


**Disclaimer: I own neither.**

**Here's the Callie/Emily crossover for Prettypinkbubble! It's about Callie and Emily and their kids from 'A Time For Lovers' which is my other Grey's/CM fic. Teensy bit of JJ and Alex for Sugarhigh9394 as well :) Enjoy the gushy stuff!**

"I'm home!" Emily called as she opened the door to her house. She put her go-bag down in the mud room and kicked her shoes off next to the pairs of children's boots and sneakers. Going into the kitchen, she sighed and poured herself a glass of water. It was oddly quiet in her house for some reason. Usually when she returned home from a case her children came rushing out towards her. "Guys? Are you around?" She proceeded to put her water glass in the dishwasher and headed for the staircase. "Callie?"

From the upstairs she heard the sound of splashing and smiled. Her partner Callie was giving their children bathes. Knocking on the door to the bathroom, she went inside and saw Callie kneeling next the bathtub and rubbing shampoo through their son, Braeden's hair. He, meanwhile, was splashing away in the tub, throwing a plastic toy at his older sister, Maddie, who was already sitting on the toilet seat wrapped in a pink towel. When her brown eyes looked up and found Emily's, a huge grin lit up her face and she wrapped went to let her mother wrap her arms around her.

"Momma!" she cried with delight.

"Hey Madster," she said with a grin, kissing the top of her raven-colored head. Maddie looked just like Callie, who had been the one to carry her for their first go at pregnancy. "Were you good for Mommy?" Callie was 'Mommy' and Emily was 'Momma' for their children so they knew who they were calling for.

"She's been perfect," Callie said from her spot next to the bathtub. She smiled at Emily and then nodded towards Braeden. "This one on the other hand," she added with a smirk, "has been nothing but temperamental since you left." As if on cue, Braeden looked up at Emily and hollered happily. At a year old they noticed he was trying to make some words, but all that had come out so far was a jumble of different noises.

Emily smiled widely and went to kneel next to Callie to plant a kiss on Braeden's forehead. "Hey little man," she cooed. "Have you been a problem for Mommy and Maddie? Huh?" She laughed as he clapped his hands together and smiled sweetly at her, picking up another bath toy and holding it out like an offering to his mother. Turning to Callie, Emily said, "I'll get Maddie ready for bed." She gave her partner a peck on the lips and got up. "Ready to go to bed, Mad?" she asked, heading for the door.

Maddie nodded. "Mommy, are you going to come say goodnight to me before I go to sleep?" she asked, looking back around Emily to find Callie's eyes. "You know I can't sleep well unless you come kiss me goodnight." She stuck her lower lip out and gave a puppy-dog stare to add emphasis to her plea.

"Of course I'll come kiss you goodnight!" Callie exclaimed with a giant exaggerated smile. "I'll say goodnight to you for the rest of your life."

"Good," Maddie said with satisfaction. She took hold of Emily's hand and said, "Okay, Momma. I'm ready to go to bed. Will you read me a story too? From my book of fairytales? I really want to hear the story of Cinderella again."

Emily nodded. "Cinderella," she said with a thumbs up, closing the door to the bathroom behind her. "Got it. Now, let's get your hair brushed and you into your PJs so that when Mommy comes out with Braeden you'll be all ready to brush your teeth. How does that sound?"

Maddie grinned and nodded. "Okay," she chirped.

XXXXX

When Emily walked into work after two days off, she saw JJ across the bullpen, leaning against her desk and talking to her boyfriend of four years, Alex, the other doctor who'd come with Callie from Seattle so he could be with JJ. Emily was so happy that she was having a better life. JJ had been hurt so badly by her ex-husband Will that Alex and her children were good for her. She reached them and gave a small wave.

"Hey lovebirds," she said with a smirk. "You too look comfy. You spending the day with us or something?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I just brought her into work," he said. "I've got a full surgery schedule today. Kid with a bad heart. We're giving him a new one today."

JJ looked at him proudly. "Go save him then," she said, rising from her desktop and kissing him quickly on the lips. He smiled before jingling the keys and walking off with an extremely satisfied smile on his face. His girlfriend stared dreamily after him.

There was a moment of silence before Emily said, "You get some last night?"

"Oh yeah!" was the instantaneous response.

Emily just laughed and her eyes flicked to where their third bestie was coming out of her office with her husband trailing behind her. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Penelope's hair was rumpled and she had an absolutely lust-filled look on her face while Derek was busy retucking his shirt into his pants again. The two of them were absolutely insatiable. It was probably how she got pregnant so often and was currently very pregnant with a fourth baby girl. Derek checked his phone and cursed before telling Penelope something about having a meeting he had to get to. All his wife did was pull him by the collar and kiss him deeply before bidding him goodbye. He smirked and swatted her bottom before taking off to his office.

"Looks like someone else got lucky just a few moments ago," JJ giggled after watching the scene that had unfolded in front of them. "So how about three for three?" she added. "You get any last night?"

Emily was embarrassed. Rarely did she like discussing her sex life with anyone, even her best friends, but the truth was that she and Callie hadn't been intimate in almost three weeks and it was painful how aroused Emily got when the two of them were in bed. But with her lover's pager going off in the middle of the night for 911s that involved severe broken bones, it was hard to be able to catch her at a time when they could make love or she wasn't exhausted from either work or their children. "Er, it's been a little while," she admitted. "Callie's had so many surgeries and with us being gone on two cases during that time she's had the kids all by herself. It's just been stressful on her."

"What's been stressful?" Penelope chirped as she came up to them.

"Oh, Callie's just been really busy and tired lately," Emily explained.

Penelope immediately understood. "Ah, I see," she said. Then she huffed. "Maybe Derek should lend some of his sex drive to her. I swear to God if he pulls me into a bed or my office again to get some I'm going to kill him. He's even taken me on a _table_! A table! I mean, I get that being pregnant makes –"

JJ held her hand up. "'Kay Garcie, love you lots, but not enough to hear about all the places your husband has sex with you. When you two first got together it was bad enough to walk in on you that one time. I don't think I can handle even hearing about that again. God! I still can't believe how you two managed to do that to a filing cabinet!"

Penelope just grinned. "Well you see –"

Emily groaned. "God, knock it off! Now it makes me miserable. I need some!"

"Need some what?" Reid asked, taking his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Because if it's some advice, we're all here to give it."

Penelope just sputtered laughter and JJ smirked. "I don't really think you can give me advice on this," Emily said glumly.

XXXXX

"Hey," Callie said, coming into their room around eleven. She'd been in their den working on her patient schedule for the next day and she was now done, coming into their room to get ready for bed. As soon as she was in her bra and underwear, Emily couldn't help but stare at her. Her eyes were wide as they looked at her luscious curves and smooth brown skin. Even her mouth had begun to water and she had to consciously keep her mouth closed to avoid drooling. It was even worse when she shed the bra before pulling a t-shirt over her head and crawling under the covers next to Emily. Emily put her book down that she was reading and looked over at her. Callie was also looking at her and there was a dark look in her eyes where lust could plainly be seen.

Immediately Emily rolled on top of Callie and began to kiss her fiercely. A moan escaped Callie's lips and she whispered hoarsely, "God, I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you this whole time. I've hardly been able to stand it.

"Well get ready for the best night of your life," Emily murmured huskily as she pulled her shirt up over her head.

XXXXX

Emily walked into the BAU the next day as Penelope came up to her and said, "We've got a case." Then she fixed Emily with a stare and looked at her satisfied face and chipper body language. "Let me guess? You got some last night?" She raised a brow at her and smirked.

"Oh, yes," Emily purred. "Now what's this case we've caught?"


End file.
